


Gorgeous

by kinneyb



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: "Stop staring at me," Ander mumbled, hoping the dimness of the room would hide his blush.Omar cocked his head a little, lifting an eyebrow with interest. "Why?"Ander squirmed a bit, resting his hands on Omar's shoulders and mindlessly tracing his freckles. "It's embarrassing."





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> ★ please follow me on twitter @ queermight & check out my pinned tweet! ★

Ander is many things, but he never thought easily embarrassed was one of them until he was on top of Omar, straddling his lap. Actually, that part wasn't so embarrassing. Or maybe it was, but his teenage hormones were covering it up.

What was embarrassing was Omar's... everything. The way he was leaned back against the headboard, an aroused but lazy haze in his eyes, staring at Ander like he could see right through him; see his each and every flaw.

"Stop staring at me," Ander mumbled, hoping the dimness of the room would hide his blush.

Omar cocked his head a little, lifting an eyebrow with interest. "Why?"

Ander squirmed a bit, resting his hands on Omar's shoulders and mindlessly tracing his freckles. "It's embarrassing."

"Hmm," Omar steadied his gaze on his face, corner of his lips lifting in an easy grin. Ander knew that grin - that grin was trouble. Ander was many things, and intuitive was one of them. Omar had them flipped over, roles reversed in a second.

Ander stared up at Omar, a little surprised and admittedly even more turned on. 

"You're fucking gorgeous," Omar said, leaning down to nip at Ander's jaw. "Why wouldn't I wanna admire that?"

Ander tilted his head back, giving Omar all the access and permission he needed to switch his attention from his jaw to his neck. "Don't," he whined, huffing out a breathy sigh when Omar sucked at a particularly sensitive part of his neck. 

Omar leaned up, just barely, to whisper in his ear. "What? You don't like me complimenting you? That'll be hard, Ander, considering you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen in this shithole."

Ander choked out a tiny laugh, reaching around to gently scratch at Omar's back; making marks if anything - no scratches, never that. "You really have a way with words."

"And," Omar shifted, pressing his knee against Ander's erection, "you love that."

Ander bucked up, his back arching off the bed by a few inches, which really only aided in his demise as his crotch rubbed against Omar's. He let out a groan - or, as Omar would say later, a hiss - before relaxing again.

"You're - " Ander swallowed his word, distracted by Omar's newfound interest in his nipples. He cleared his throat. "You're evil."

Omar peeked up at him with a toothy grin. "Oh, baby, I love it when you sweet talk me in bed."

"Say one more annoying thing," Ander huffed, "and I'm kicking you out."

Omar reached down, cupping his erection with an amused look. "Now, beautiful, would you really want to do that?"

Ander softly kicked Omar in the side with his foot, unable to hide his own grin despite his best efforts. "I'm so not getting you off."

"Fine, fine," Omar continued to move his hand over Ander's erection lazily, watching his face closely. His grin grew even bigger. "Looking at you is enough to get me off frankly."

"You're seriously getting kicked out," Ander groaned, tossing his head back with flair. Omar stiffled a laugh, teeth nursing his bottom lip. "Right after you finish your current task."


End file.
